Hangover
by Evil Pharaoh Atem
Summary: Yami wakes up with a bad hangover and no memory of the night before, but he finds that yugi is yelling ay him for some reason...what is going on?


**Title of the work:** Hangover  
**Author/Artist:** Fairydreams317**  
Pairing:** Yami/Yugi**  
Fandom: **Yu-Gi-Oh**  
Theme:** #1 – you were never mine to begin with  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Damn.

"Yami, wake up already!" A small beam of light burst through Yami's eyes as the morning greeted him for the day. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes gently to merely wake them up, not liking the walking through fog feeling he felt every morning. "Yami, what are you doing down here?" He heard the small voice call to him from the side. He was still groggy, and the events of the night before seemed hazy to him. What did happen last night? The last thing he remembered was a fragmented conversation with his hikari. "Yami, I've had enough of these games, you need to wake up or else we are going to be late. Now get up!" he heard the small voice much louder this time. Too loudly, in fact, for his head gave a painful throb when the other yelled. Why was he yelling at him, though? Did he do something stupid last night?

"What's going on today? Why do I need to get up now?" He grumbled as he fell  
back into his pillow, though loud enough for the other to hear him, though his words were muffled by the fluffy pillow beneath him, and his words seemed a bit slurred as if he didn't know how to form normal words. He then buried himself under his blankets, not caring that he was really hot already under them. They were a good shield from the morning light which seemed to make his pounding head, throb harder. His headache was so bad that he could hear his own heart beat in his ears. For some reason he felt mad at Yugi, as if something inside him knew what had taken place the night before, but he just chose not to  
remember it.

"If you don't want to go, fine, I don't care! If you chose not to go, Grandpa wants you to help him with the shop! He isn't very pleased with what you did last night!" Yugi yelled once more, making Yami clinch the thin sheet that lay over him. "Yami, get up!" Yugi yelled as Yami heard the small boy's foot stepscome closer to him. Yami gripped his sheets tighter, knowing very well why Yugi was coming over to rip the sheets from over him. A moment after he gripped the sheets tighter, Yami felt a hard tug on the sheets, taking them off of him, his fingers hurting from the lame attempt to hold the sheet over him. "It's your own damn fault that you got drunk last night, so get up already!" Drunk? Yami got drunk, but he didn't remember doing anything like that. That wasn't something he would do either. How could he? He didn't look like he was old enough to drink, and Yami knew that drinking was not an answer to his problems.

"I got drunk?" he asked, still in the pillow as he heard Yugi groaned in complaint that Yami had not gotten up like he wanted him too.

"Yami, I don't want a repeat of last night! Just get up already" he said, ignoring Yami's clear misunderstanding of what happened the night before, and just started to get ready for what ever it was he needed to do. What ever it was that he was yelling at Yami to get ready for. Yami started to doze back to sleep, wanting to get rid of his headache, and the sour taste of vomit that lingered in his mouth. He really didn't like this feeling, and him being drunk the night before was starting to make more and more sense to him. Now if only he remembered what happened the night before. What it was that made him want to get drunk to begin with. Just as he started to sleep, he felt something hard hit in the back, bouncing up and then landing on the back of his neck, on his head. "Yami, wake up!" Yugi yelled, louder this time. He could have sworn he heard Grandpa stir downstairs with this call. The attack put Yami in a rage, him already having a bad headache, putting him in a bad mood as it was. He shot up and threw the object right back at Yugi. It turned out it was one of Yugi's shoes. The other one was already on Yugi's foot. Apparently Yugi was just putting them on when he realized Yami had dozed back off.

"Don't throw anything at me again!" Yami yelled at him, finding some sort of repressed anger finally boil over on him, releasing it on yugi. Once he calmed down, he took a deep breath and looked at yugi. He noticed that the other looked a little scared of him, holding his stomach. Yami had hit him there it seemed, and knocked the wind out of him for a moment. "Yugi, just keep it down. I don't remember what happened last night, and I don't know what it is we are supposed to do today." he said as Yugi bent down to put on the shoe that was thrown at him. Yami didn't see the tear that had started to streak down Yugi's cheek at the idea that Yami had just struck him.

"You know, forget it. I thought for once you would remember when we set up a chance to go somewhere, just once, but I see that will never change." Yami looked at him, confused as to what Yugi was talking about. Yugi then straightened up and glared at Yami. He was really mad and hurt about something, and Yami couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering Yugi so much. "Have fun taking care of the shop with Grandpa." he said before he flung on his jacket and rushed downstairs. Yami could hear Grandpa talking to Yugi, but couldn't make out what it was they were saying to each other. Yami laid back down on his bed and fell back to sleep once he heard the front door shut.

"Yami, it's dinner time." He heard Grandpa call from downstairs. Yami had been sleeping a good part of the day, though he did help Grandpa a but like he was told to. Grandpa had not really said anything to him, but he did look really irritated at him. He knew that wasn't a good thing, and just stayed quiet the whole day. He started to remember more and more of what happened the day before as his headache went away, but a lot of it was still hazzy. He remembered that he and Yugi had managed to get into an argument about something, but he didn't know what it was, but this one phrased stuck in his mind "You were never mine to begin with!" He did not know what caused Yugi to say something like that, but he wasn't really willing to talk to Yugi about it. Yugi had come home a few hours after he left. They had not spoken one word. Not to mention Yugi wouldn't even bother to look at him. Yami found this all hard to believe. Things had gone so well for them. They were even planning on going on a date. "Yugi, did you have fun while you were out today?" Grandpa asked as he watched his grandson playing with his food, upset. He hardly ate anything and Grandpa and Yugi even ignored Yami's appearance when he walked into the room

"It was fine. Tea ended up going to the movies with me." he said glaring up at Yami. Yami finally remembered that he and Yugi were supposed to go on a date today. That is what Yugi ment earlier when he said that he wished Yami remembered they had something planned. Yami sunk his head down lower, still wondering what they were fighting about last night. He had a feeling it had something to do with the movies or something to that effect. Yugi looked up at Yami, and sighed, but he then got up and went upstairs to his room. "Night, Grandpa." he said before he reached the top of the stair case. Yugi's grandfather looked at Yami for a moment before he took the hint that grandpa was mad at him and got up from the table and went upstairs as well. The bad thing was, Yugi and himself both stayed in the same room. Yami quietly slipped in as Yugi ignored him as he studied.

"Yugi, what happened last night?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. Yugi just sighed and just kept writing in his notebook. "Yugi, I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me!" he said getting frustrated. Yugi just looked in his book, doing his homework as if Yami wasn't even there.

"You know, when someone makes plans with you, they expect you to follow through with it." he muttered "and they don't want to find you kissing another girl either." he said turning around to face Yami, his face drenched in tears. "Yami, you were never mine to begin with. You are just like every other guy I know. I don't want to deal with you anymore."


End file.
